With the widespread adoption of the Internet, more people have access to more information than ever before. For example, people can track friends, musical groups and public figures on social networking sites, websites that aggregate content, and online communities. People can remain current with topics of interest via RSS feeds, content aggregating web sites and blogs. When information is not immediately available or when shopping, users turn to Internet search engines. Additionally, many events, sellers of goods and services will advertise on the Internet. Despite all of these sources of information, people still miss events and experiences that they would have wanted to participate in.